Face Down
by DarkAngel0815
Summary: Yami just couldn't take it anymore and wants out of a bad relationship with Tea. But here's the catch, it's an abuse relationship.


DarkAngel: Hello everyone and welcome to my 3rd story! Can you believe it? I'm so proud of myself! (giggles). Okay now I'm serious! The one shot I'm writing today is about abuse. This fic is based on the song 'Face Down' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I always hear about women and children being abused, never men. So I will be making it my job to make my message speak out! To all those men who are abused, I will pray every day for you to have a better life. Please enjoy.

Shippings: Puzzleshipping, past Tea x Yami.

Warnings: Yaoi, het, domestic abuse, cursing, Tea bashing.

YxY YxY MxM MxM JxS JxS RxB RxB MxN MxN TxD TxD

_**Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy**_

_**one look puts the rhythm in my hand.**_

_**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**_

_**I see what's going down**_.

Yami never understood what he did wrong to deserve this torment all he ever wanted is to be loved. But Tea never gave him that, she would scream, yell, beat, rape him until she felt it was enough. He took it all and when his friends asked him about the bruises he lied and say he was a klutz.

**_Cover up with makeup in the mirror_**

**_tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again_**

**_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you. _**

Yami hated the girl but couldn't break up with her. Afraid of what she will do if he did. The emotional pain was probably the worst. She would play with his mind and say horrible things about him. Call him a slut, freak, nobody, failure, monster, and worse of all said nobody will ever love him. **  
**

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_**

**_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_**

**_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_**

**_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._**

The beatings weren't so bad in Yami's eyes. They were still bad, but not as bad enough to land him in the hospital.

The first time it happened Tea came home drunk and Yami was asleep. She came into the room and smacked him on the head. He woke up and asked why did she do that. She didn't respond and she slapped him across the face. Yami was stunned and held his cheek. She laughed at his pain and left the room. Yami felt tears ran down his face and buried himself under his covers. He cried all night.

**_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_**

**_every action in this world will bear a consequence_**

**_If you wade around forever, you will surely drown_**

**_I see what's going down. _**

His friend Yugi was suspicious of Yami's behavior, but never said anything. To him Yami was more shy and less talkative. That wasn't the Yami he remembered. He also noticed that when he touched Yami he would flinch.

**_I see the way you go and say you're right again,_**

**_say you're right again_**

**_Heed my lecture. _**

Yugi also noticed that when Tea was around she was quite bossy and made Yami do everything. And if it wasn't done perfectly she would yell and tell him he was worthless. He would talk about Tea and Yami would go pale.

Do you feel like a man when you push her around?

Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?

Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end

as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

Then one night, that all changed. Tea came home super drunk and Yami was cleaning downstairs. Then out of know where she punched him in the jaw. Yami fell to the ground and screamed. Tea kicked him in the stomach twice. Yami groaned.

"Get up slut!" She said. She grabbed him by his hair and look at his eyes. They were dead and filled with no life. She scoffed and threw him against the wall. She went upstairs to their room and closed the door.

_[_**_x2]_**

**_Face down in the dirt,_**

**_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_**

**_she said, "I finally had enough." _**

That was also the day when Yami had enough of this abuse and he knows who to call. With the rest of his strength he called the police.

**_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_**

**_He's coming round again._**

In a matter of minutes there was knock at the door. Tea came down and opened it.

"Are you Tea Gardener?" A female police men asked.

"Yeah who wants to know?" Tea said.

"You are under arrest for domestic violence of Yami Atemu and anything you say or do will be used against you." They said as they putted on the handcuffs.

"What I didnt do anything!" She defended as she was dragged away in a police car.

[**_2x]_**

**_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_**

**_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_**

**_Well, I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's gon' to end_**

**_as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_**

Soon came an ambulance and they took Yami in.

"YAMI!" A voiced called his name. Yami turned to see Yugi running up to them.

"I'm sorry sir only family can ride." One of the workers said.

"No please can he ride?" Yami asked. The women sighed and nodded.

Yugi crawled in and held Yami's hand. They ride to the hospital was long and quiet.

Once they made it they moved Yami to a room and Yugi had to wait outside.

2 hours Later

Yugi was pacing back and fort until the doctor came out.

Yugi ran to him and before he could ask.

"Yami is fine just a broken rib and a concussion he'll live." The doctor said smiling.

Yugi sighed in relief. "May I see him?" He asked.

The doctor nodded and lead him to his room.

Yugi walked in and saw Yami wide awake. Yami looked at him and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face.

**_Face down in the dirt,_**

**_she said, "This doesn't hurt",_**

**_she said, "I finally had enough."_**

Yugi sat in a chair. "Yami you're alright." He said thankfully.

Yami nodded. "Yugi there is something I have to tell you." He said.

Yugi leaned in. "What is it?" He asked.

Yami then kissed him right on the lips. Yugi was shocked but soon fall into the kiss.

They stayed like this for a while.

Soon their need for air took over and they pulled away.

They looked at each other and smile.

Yes, now everything was perfect.

The End~

DarkAngel: Wow 2 stories in one day you guys are lucky. Well I'm tired goodnight everyone and quick shoutout to those you read my stories! I am very honored. See y'all soon!

DarkAngel signing out!


End file.
